What Should Have Happened
by LorriBetha
Summary: Lots of oneshots clumped together of what should have happened in the Maximum Ride books. Including oneshots from 1, 2, 3, 4 and whenever its out 5! FAX!
1. Anne's Corridor

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I shall beg and beg James Patterson, he won't let me have the rights to Maximum Ride, so here goes. I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Anyways, enjoy seeing as this is my first try at a fanfiction, so please try to be nice ****J**** this is what I think should have happened in the corridor at Anne's house.**

**EDIT: really sorry about the mass coding in the middle of this text last time, I've fixed it now though, so thanks for the comments telling me otherwise i would have never noticed. I'm thinking of writing more What should have happend's, but I'm not sur eabout it. Anyone got any favourite scenes they want me to rewrite?**

I was sat silently on my bed at Anne's house. Earlier I had seen Fang kissing some Red-Haired wonder. I had just been walking off to find him, to tell him the information I'd found out, when I saw him in an empty classroom. I was about to step in, when that girl appeared, and shoved herself up against him like static. After that I had run away from him.

I hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the evening. I glanced over to the clock on my bedside table and decided it was time to tuck the kids in. I went to Gazzy first, before popping my head round the door to Iggy.

"Hey Igs. Going to bed?" I asked. I couldn't necessarily tell him to go to bed, since he was my age! He turned his sightless eyes away from where he was staring towards me.

"Yeah, sure Max" he said slowly. I was about to leave the room, before he called after me softly.

"Hey Max?" he asked and I came back in to look at him.

"What Iggy?" I said tiredly. I'd had enough of today, and I was ready for it to just go away after a nights sleep.

"Are you alright? You've seemed a little off all night" he spoke quietly. Well, I guess I haven't been acting myself, but I suppose fighting off erasers after school and looking after avian kids did that to a person.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I lied. I think he knew I was lying, because he bit his lip for a moment before nodding slowly, turning his eyes away to the spot he was staring at earlier.

"Night, Max" he whispered.

"Night"

With that, I left him and walked along the corridor to Angel's room. Anne was just coming out, and she nodded at me, before heading along the corridor. I entered Angel's room and went over to her bed, heaving Total on next to her. Anne kept telling us not to let Total onto the beds, but we always let him. There was just something about a shivering dog that makes you want to help him, whether he is an annoying talking dog or not!

"You okay?" I asked angel.

"Yeah, I hate seeing erasers. Especially Ari!" she said with a little shudder rocking through her fragile frame.

"Me too! What do you pick up from Ari then?" I asked slowly, and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Angriness, Dark, He pretty much hates us..." she paused, before looking at me strangely. "And he loves you, he loves you a lot!"

"Well..." I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I gave Angel a quick kiss on her forehead. "Just sleep Angel, we can figure more things out when we aren't so tired." Angel nodded up at me and I retreated to the door.

That didn't make sense. Ari didn't love me! He had tried to kill me so many different times, so why would he love me. Angel must have got her thoughts crossed with someone else. At least that's what I wanted myself to think. My brain was throbbing as I closed Angel's door and backed outside. It was there I bumped into the person I had been avoiding all day, Fang.

"They asleep?" he asked as I nodded back.

Anne came out of nudges room and waved a 'goodnight' to us, before heading downstairs. As I thought of Nudge, Anne being the last person for her to see, my eyes tightened and my jaw twitched.

"Let them enjoy it!" Fang said, reading me like a book, as per usual.

"She's taking my place" I muttered without even thinking about it.

"You're a fighter, not their mother" he said and I looked shocked.

"What! Is it because I'm not girly enough!? Not like that Red-Haired Wonder you were stuck to like glue this afternoon!" I said rather loudly back, before shoving him backwards. And, being Fang, he shoved me back, so I almost banged into the wall. I couldn't believe I was fighting against my best friend, all because he had kissed another girl. I felt like a jealous idiot, when I had no right to be jealous in the first place. I bowed my head down, my cheeks glowing bright red, as I waited for Fang to begin tormenting me. He stepped forwards until he was almost on top of me, before staring down on me.

"You're girly enough, as I remember" he said, and my cheeks flushed a different colour of pink, remembering when I'd kissed him on the beach. "And you're a great mum, but you shouldn't have to be yet..." he paused and an evil grin spread across his face. I bowed my head down before he started on me.

"So, you saw Lissa today, huh?" he asked. I kept my gaze on the floor and simply nodded. He leaned his head closer and whispered in my ear, "You were jealous."

Again, I brought my hands up and shoved him, but he was ready this time and only fell back a half step. "I was _not_ jealous of that Red-Headed freak!" I whispered/yelled.

"Why are you annoyed with me for kissing her then?" he whispered again, stepping that half step closer again.

"I just... I don't know" I said back, dumbfounded. I tried to step away from him, but his hands came up holding the tops of my arms, keeping me held against the wall.

He came close and put his head right before mine. "Like I said, you're girly enough. There's no reason in hell, for you to be jealous."

And with that, he leaned in and kissed me, still holding me against the wall. I was so surprised at first, I couldn't move. But after a moment, his soft kiss seemed to revive me, and I kissed him back, surprising us both. We carried on kissing for a few more minutes, before Fang pulled back, and I almost groaned when we parted away from each other.

"I guess I'm telling Lissa we aren't together anymore" he said mockingly and pulled me towards him. I laughed softly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I think that would be best..." I whispered, my voice showing my smugness.


	2. Carving Initials

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own Maximum Ride. –Sobs-**

**Okay, this is my second chapter! Enjoy and pleaaaase review? Magic cookie's for those that do!**

So this was all just so flaming great! I'd just completely humiliated myself in front of Fang, and I know he will never _ever_ let this go! Okay, so I was getting my chip out of my arm, with the help of Doctor Martinez. She said she had to give me Valium, so I wouldn't feel anything. But I think she may have given me way too much, because I sort of...accidently told Fang...I loved him!

I couldn't believe it, but I just couldn't stop saying it! I was even holding his hand and trying to stretch my own to show how much I loved him. I know what you might be thinking, they're like brother and sister, of course they love each other, but I didn't say it in that way. I was saying it in that mad, passionate way others do, and all Fang could say was 'Oh Boy!'

Anyways, after the operating it turned out I've temporarily lost the use of my arm, so it just hangs there, limp beside me, day and night, never useful! Dr. Martinez kept on apologizing, so I had to keep comforting her.

"It's not you're fault. I wanted this, whether I've lost the use of my arm for a little while is my problem," she still seemed to look a bit worried, so I tagged on an "I'll be fine!"

It was the afternoon, and we were all sat inside with milk and cookies on the table. I'd missed these cookies sooo much on my first week away from here, I've never had such delicious cookies in my life than this fabulous woman makes!

Every now and then when we were all talking, I could feel Fang's eyes on me. It wasn't just an occasional glance either, they were long lasting stares, long enough to make me want to scream up to the heavens that what I had said was just because of the Valium, and that he shouldn't make anything from it.

"We thought we might have a barbeque tonight. What do you think, Max?" Ella asked as she brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, that sounds okay" I smiled at her.

Ella was great. She was a really nice person, and she was letting me sleep on the floor of her bedroom. She treated me like a sister, and was absolutely overjoyed when she found out I was back, even if it was only for a few days. At first when she saw me she wouldn't let me go, hugging me so tight I could barely breathe, and we have extra air sacks as well!

Ella and Dr. Martinez went out of the room and into the garden to set up the barbeque, when I could feel Fang's gaze on me once again, so I turned towards him and glowered.

"What I said yesterday didn't mean anything. I love all the flock, and, it was the Valium talking, not me!" I scowled at him. He smiled very smugly back and sat with his hands behind his head, resting back against the sofa.

"You keep telling yourself that" he winked, "I know you _love_ me really."

I practically shrieked in rage and tried to swing at him, but jarred my arm, and he caught it in his hands and laughed.

"Pick a tree, I'll go carve out initials into it" he said again, and I scowled angrily trying to jerk my useless arm free, but his grip tightened and he smiled.

He got up from his seat and started dragging me towards the door. I was still angry, but very curious.

"Where are we going?" I asked, anger still in my voice, but masked by my curiosity.

"You'll see" Fang said in a sing song voice.

When we got to the door Fang yanked it open and wrapped his arms around my waist, before leaping into the sky, unfolding his wings and taking off, holding me still.

"Fang, Get off! I've lost the use of my hands, not my wings!" I yelled, but I heard him chuckle and he brought me tighter against him.

"Shut up, you know you love it really" he whispered, nuzzling his head against the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and my face flushed bright pink. I was actually glad at this point he couldn't see my face; otherwise I would have been mocked for that as well!

I settled down slightly instead of squirming, knowing if I continued I'd be dropped out of the sky. We flew for quite a long while, before we ended up over the top of a forest. Fang zoomed upwards towards all the clouds. We went through one and got drenched. I yelled again, the water seeming through my clothes and making me shriek, whilst fang laughed and flicked his hair about to get it out, before nose-diving down towards the forest.

I clung to his arms, totally frightened about when he would stop, as we were approaching the trees at a terrifying speed. He just gripped me tighter but carried on right down, until we almost touched the trees. He swooped down and went through them slowly, looking at each one with interest. He didn't speak for ages, as we swooped around, until I started getting impatient.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting more bored by the second.

"Waiting for you to choose a tree" he spoke simply, and I turned so I could face him. His face remained blank and his eyes widened a slight bit with innocence. "What?"

"You're serious?" I asked in alarm. He grinned and swooped down so my feet touched the forest floor. He unravelled his arms from my waist and looked around.

"Am I ever not serious? Now come on, pick a tree!" he said, as I threw him a disbelieving look. He just looked at me, leaning against a tree. I rolled my eyes, and decided to play along, by looking around. I saw loads of boring tall ones, but none seemed like one that should be carved. Then I saw one, a beautiful oak tree, sat right in the middle.

"Alright. That one" I pointed at the oak and Fang smiled slightly before pulling a pocket knife out and walking to the oak tree, bending down and worked on it. I leaned back against the tree he was leaning on earlier and waited for him to finish this ridiculous joke. He turned back to me and grinned and point down to it.

A sweet little heart was set on the outside, with the letters: **M.R + F** inside. I smiled at this, Fang hadn't given himself a last name, and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you finished making fun of me yet" I asked cynically and he shook his head.

"I don't think so..." he said, and quickly leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips. I was too stunned for a moment, before I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. His hands slid around my waist, and mine up to his neck. We stayed like this for a long time, until we both broke apart, gasping for air.

"Max?" Fang whispered, so quietly I thought he hadn't said a thing.

"Mmm?" I muttered back, just as quiet.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my nose. "I love you _sooo_ much!"


	3. The Beach Scene

**Disclaimer:**** After this chapter I'm not going to do anymore disclaimers, I'm sick of writing them, so here goes for the last time, I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**This chappy is dedicated to Vampirewings6, who gave me the idea, anyone else who wants to give me ideas, go right ahead! This chappy is the beach scene in book number one!**

Fangs POV

The rest of the flock were sound asleep. I looked around at all there faces. Angel and Nudge were curled up together, their hands just touching. Gazzy kept tossing and turning fitfully in his dream. Iggy had his face buried down into the sand, and I started to wonder how he was actually breathing.

When I turned to besides me, I saw Max, lay by my side, a characteristic frown on her face, hands clenched, her knuckles white with being so tight. Her eyes were screwed up tightly and her lips pressed together, so it looked just like a line. I felt a pang inside me that she was in pain, and that I couldn't do anything to help her. With that, I lay back down in the sand infuriated, and closed my eyes, trying to rest.

I think I must have dozed off, because next thing I heard was that awful Ari's voice saying 'Look who's come to the seaside!' My eyes shot open to see him standing over Max, his foot against her throat so he was holding her down as she struggled. She carried on struggling so he laughed. "I like 'em feisty" he replied and stroked his hideous claw down the side of her cheek. That was about as much as I could handle.

I leapt to my feet and in one fluid moment I yelled "Get off her!" and jumped him, so we went flying away from Max and I held him against the floor.

Ari threw me off him and stood up facing me, before coming and attacking me. He was throwing his claws everywhere, scratching against my cheek and cutting me open. I glared viciously at him before throwing a punch at his stomach making him lose wind with a long 'Oof!'

I knew I was outmatched, but managed to throw a hit at Ari's collarbone. He yelped and stepped back in pain. He bared his teeth at me for a moment, before stepping forwards and quickly bashing the side of my head in. It hurt like hell! My eyes closed momentarily and I fell onto the soft sand, holding my head in pain.

Ari bent down and picked up my head with my hair, before bashing me back down onto a rock. Pain exploded through my head, and I thought of Max suddenly. If her brain attacks were anything like this I had to be more sympathetic in the future.

I felt as if I could no longer move, and that I was drifting into unconsciousness, when I heard Max screaming for Ari to stop. I couldn't handle her screaming, she sounded so upset and frightened. I fought against my heavy eyelids and won when they slid open slightly. I saw that Ari was still looming over me, so my fist tightened around some sand and threw it up in his eyes. He yelled and then brought his elbow down heavily on my head, and the entire world went black.

"We could carry him, you and me..." I heard Iggy saying, as I felt his hands brush lighter than a moths wings over my skin.

"Where to?" I could hear Max's voice tight, and it sounded as if she was really worried. "We can't exactly get him to a hospital."

"No hospitals" I muttered quietly and Max gasped in surprise.

"Fang! How bad are you?" she said, and I managed to open my eyes a slit to see her and Iggy leaning over me worriedly.

"Pretty bad" I said, and stretched my body, trying to shift my weight.

"Don't move!" Max ordered and I stilled. I felt something in my mouth and groaned, before putting my hand to my mouth and spitting into it. My tooth came out and I threw it onto the ground in annoyance.

"Feel like crap" I groaned. I saw a smirk on Max's face and frowned slightly.

"You look like a kitty" she said, and moved her fingers along her face in whisker motions, showing me where Ari had scratched my open. Great, now I look stupid as well as injured! I glared at Max and a weird look came over her face.

"Fang, just live, like and be okay!" she said in a whisper, and leant over and kissed me. Then she leaned back and he face was bright red, and we stared at each other in shock. The others just glanced between us like at a tennis match when your trying to follow the ball across the net, and your head ends up bopping along so fast you look like a broken nodding dog toy you put in the back of cars.

But I couldn't think straight. Max had just _kissed_ me. We never kiss. At the moment, Max looked so embarrassed that I thought I'd try and pretend it didn't happen.

Later on that day, we were sleeping in a subway tunnel, and I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I mean, what was that all about? Max had just had another brain explosion, and this jerk had come up to us with his laptop, telling us to stop screwing with it. So now not only could Max talk to this mysterious voice in her head, but also controlled people's computers. That a definite eleven out of ten on the weirdo alert scale.

Later on when we were just trying to relax, I noticed Max was still awake. I looked over at her and she looked back, her face slightly flushing again. I knew she was still thinking about the kiss. I was too. It felt so weird for her to kiss me. I've loved her ever since we escaped with Jeb around three, nearly four years ago now. I've never been sure of how to talk to her, how I could ever say to her how much I loved her, but then she just goes and kisses me.

I think she may feel the same too, but she hides it under that hard as stone attitude. I practically know that she loves me, the way she lets me and only me see her when she's down. I've always been there for her, like she's always here for me.

I moved closer towards her and she looked at me and smiled slightly. I gave a lopsided grin and her face heated again. She tilted her head down so her hair cascaded across her face, hiding it from me. I felt that pang once again, and I knew if I didn't say anything now, nothing could happen.

I quickly reached up and pushed her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes stayed down on the ground and she bit her lip. I leant closer so my head rested against the side of her face, and my lips reached her ear.

"I love you" I whispered softly and nuzzled her neck. I looked up slightly and saw a grin on her face. She turned to me and put her arms around my neck.

"I love you too" she said, and I leant towards her a kissed her.


	4. If Fang Didnt Let Her Run

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter for y'all! This chapter is the ever beloved Dock Scene in book number four. But did you ever wonder what would have happened if Fang hadn't let Max run away after he kissed her? It's an unanswered question...Until now of course!!**

**This is another in Fangs POV. Sorry if you all get sick of it, it's just I love writing the book from another angle. I think it's more interesting to hear what the quietest flock member has to say, don't you?**

**... (Fangs POV!!)**

"...Cause we're shallow and self serving?" She said, and I could practically hear the hope in her voice thinking that I would just let it go. But I wasn't just going to give up that easily. I rolled my eyes and took her hand in mine.

It felt so weird feeling her hand. It was so soft, not at all like the Max you would normally see. She seemed so tough, like she could take on the world all by herself, which if you think about it, she kind of is, but just add me and the flock in there too! Anyways, she always seemed so hard, you would never guess that she was really so soft, and I noticed she was kind of small too, as I compared our hand sizes. Mine was much larger and tougher, covered in previous scars from all the battles we'd faced throughout our horrible lives, but you would never guess such a strong girl could seem this soft, this fragile.

"You're..." I started, and struggled for the right words. What was I going to tell her? She was so beautiful, and sometimes so very sweet. I could practically tell that she already liked me too, but she always had to be so stubborn! Why couldn't she just let us talk normally about feelings and stuff?

I mean, I know I'm not the kind of guy who could just talk about his feelings like that, but we had to at least try. Things had been really weird since that night in the cave when she flew away. That I still don't understand to this day, but anyways, I'm not gunna rant about that right now. But like I was saying, ever since we kissed, it felt kind of weird. She wasn't as great around me and now the flocks back together; she seems so much more different towards me. We used to be so close, but I can still feel us drifting apart, if only by a very small amount.

"You're..." I remember saying, so I decided to carry on with the easiest "...such a _pain_!"

"_What?!_" I heard her ask incredulously. Before I knew what I was doing, my face quickly swooped down to attach her lips to mine. I could feel her trying to move away to speak, so I put a hand on the back of her neck and pressed my face closer, if it was possible, to hers.

I still remember the first time she kissed me, about a month or so back. It was on the beach and she thought I was dying. She quickly got away from me embarrassed, and not another word was spoken about it. Then when I had kissed her at the cave, and she's flown away, it left me wanting more out of the kiss.

Out of the two, make it now three, times that we've kissed, she's never responded. My brain started to churn around when I began to wonder if maybe I could make her respond in some way. I remembered when we had been staying at Anne Walker's house, and that girl Lissa had thrown herself at me. She kept tilting her head around, making me want to kiss her more. Maybe I could try that with Max...

Still kissing her, I could feel her distractedly trying to think of something else. I moved away slightly, only to tilt my head and throw myself back into the kiss a little more exuberantly than before.

She seemed to notice the kiss more this time, and I could feel her slightly return out kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, my hands sliding flat along her back, to just under her wings. I think that might have been a wake up call for her, because her lips suddenly stopped moving against mine, and she pulled back gasping for air.

"I, uh –," she began, before trying to leap up. She was going to try and run, well, fly, away again. I couldn't let her keep doing this. My arms unravelled from around her but I gripped her wrists tight to make her sit still, my face still very close to hers.

"Max, please don't run away. _Please_" I said, almost begging her. She wouldn't look at my face, but she sat still now, not attempting to get up and run away. I kept staring at her for a moment, watching her as she looked out amongst the sea, determined to look at anything she could so as not to look at me. That was about as much as I could bear.

My hands crept forwards and I placed my palms on each of her cheeks. She seemed to stiffen slightly and I felt my heart twist around in my stomach, though I was careful not to portray anything on my face. Keeping me hands pressed against her cheeks, I slowly brought her face around to look at mine. This time she couldn't look away. My eyes captured her sweet chocolate brown ones with such intensity that she seemed to not even be able to give herself a second to look away. I kept my gaze and began to whisper to her.

"Max...What's wrong? Why do you run away, every time I try to kiss you?" I whispered, our head very close together, when I could feel her trying to turn her head away. I held my hands tighter against her face so she couldn't, and kept looking at her.

I watched as her eyes filled and as she blinked, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. It was enough to make my heart break, to see my angel cry. But I kept her face towards mine as I moved my thumb across to wipe away the tear that had escaped, and used the other hand to capture the one that was about to fall.

"Tell me, why do you run?" I said again, more urgently this time. Her eyes flickered down and I could tell she was trying to tell me something, but couldn't word it right. "You can tell me, whatever it is!" I encouraged and she nodded. Well, I say nodded, but I could only feel her trying to nod as I was holding her so tightly.

"I was...I _am_...scared. I mean, every time we do kiss, it could lead up to something of a relationship. And then we have to tell the flock. But what if something happened or we didn't want to be together, it could break up the flock again, and I couldn't make them go through that again. _I_ don't want to go through that again. It hurt so bad the last time, that I swear if anything like that happens again..." she trailed off and I looked into her eyes.

"Max, I love you. I'll always love you and always look after you, and the flock. I couldn't split us up ever again, even if something did happen between us, which wouldn't happen anyways" I said, and her eyes glistened again, but were half filled with hope as well as tears. "I mean, I'm not asking for the whole like, eternal togetherness as such, just, boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't seem _that_ bad, does it?" I asked and she smiled slightly, and brushed away her tears.

"I suppose not" she said, with a smile in her voice. I smiled back and kissed her lips roughly, before kissing down to her collarbone and back up, continuing a good three times before she was even able to catch her breath.

"So Max, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked her deep in the eyes and pressed our foreheads together, making sure when I breathed, I could breathe in her breath, and the same going for her. She seemed to be at loss of breath again, so she just nodded, taking my head with her. I chuckled silently and leant closer to her. And for the first time in my life, Maximum Ride leaned forward and kissed me. I know you're thinking that this wasn't the first time she kissed me, but you have to believe me. If you compared what kissing she was doing to me now, and what she did back then, you certainly would have called that a kiss. I'll leave you with that thought...

**Okay, I'll leave you with that 'cause I think it's time I got off the computer as I've been on here all night. So enjoy this next chapter and please review! I'm getting stuck for ideas now and would really love it if people can recommend what chapters they want me to do next! Thanks! **


	5. You And Me

**Another dedication! I love doing these, I want to try one for every chapter that someone gives me help with so that's my plus from now on, give me an idea, and if I decide to do it(which I probably will, I'm running out of imagination) it definitely will be dedicated to you. This time, to ****Alpha-range****, who's given me today's idea, of when Max is jealous of Brigid. Another cute Fax!**

Max POV 

I'd just thrown myself off of the side of the boat in an endless fury with Fang. Queen Weirdo Scientist Brigid had been flirting with Fang, and worse yet, he had been flirting back! It was just about as much as I could take!

I really am trying to understand that boy, but he's making it difficult to even want to try. First, he's kissing me on the dock, and then he goes to flirting with someone a few days later right in front of my very eyes!

But wait... He's not trying to get back at me is he?

_Well, you did run_

Oh bloody great, nice time for you to stop in for a chat voice, I thought snidely.

_But I'm right, Maximum. You did run away from him, and you have every time he's kissed you. You can't blame him for flirting with others._

You're making no sense today Voice! I thought now, in utter annoyance, Fang is like that, he should know how I'm feeling right now, and how I'm scared that us being together would harm the flock welfare. And we're more brother-sister type of relationship.

_So, if you only feel brotherly towards Fang, then why are you so jealous?_

"I'M NOT!" I yelled suddenly, forgetting to talk inside my head. I didn't see the point in having to think my responses; I'd used my super-speed, so the only things that would ever be able to hear me were the birds and the people going past in aeroplanes.

The voice seemed to let out a sigh, and left my mind. It was like I could feel his presence going that annoyed me the most. He could come and go as he pleased, dropping in on my most embarrassing moments, and I didn't know who he...she...it, is!!

After I realised I was calming down a bit, I started to fly back to the Wendy K and all the scientists were grouped around under me, with their binoculars pointing up at the sky where I had been flying around. I felt a blush on my face.

When I had landed they apologised and started asking a few questions, you know, the boring ones like 'what's it like to fly' and 'is it amazing?' that sort of stuff. Brigid started to say something, but I tried to tune her out as she talked on and on. I just wanted to be left alone. Finally they had all stopped talking, and I felt as if I was free to leave.

"I'm going to turn in" I said, as friendly as I could possibly manage, although to my own ears it sounded a little too forced.

I walked as quickly as I could towards the stairs leading down to our bedrooms at the rear of the boat. I wasn't really watching where I was going; only thinking that I just wanted to go to bed and cool off for a while. It wasn't until I was practically at the bottom before I noticed a certain silent flock boy leaning against the wall, watching me with dark black eyes. When I finally got to the bottom he pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of me blocking the way.

"What's the matter with you? Why'd you just take off like that?" he asked, and I could feel the anger seeping off him.

"Just, wanted some air" again it came out forced, but this time, I knew Fang could tell. He's known me as long as I've known myself, so he could detect these sorts of things. I moved to brush past him, before I felt his hands enclose around the top of my arms, holding me in place, his face literally inches away from mine.

"What's going on?" he said sternly.

"Nothings going on!" I said, my voice rising slightly.

"If we could just talk-"he said but I was angry by now so completely cut him off.

"About what? You and me? There is _no_ you and me. Especially when you keep throwing yourself at everything in a skirt!" Okay, so that one was a slight bit over the top, especially since Brigid wasn't wearing a skirt, and he technically hadn't thrown himself at anyone.

"You couldn't get more wrong if you tried, Max," his tone made little butterflies dance around in my stomach, his face still close to mine, so his words blew hot air against my face. "There's a you and me, all right. There will always be a you and me."

I didn't want to listen to anymore, so I tried to push past him, wrenching my arms free. He soon grabbed my arms again and pulled me back towards him.

"Let me go Fang!" I said, trying to contain myself from yelling, so that the kids wouldn't know we were fighting again.

"No, I'm not going to let go until you finally understand what I am saying to you! I'm not going to just let you walk away from me this time. Now let me try and get this through to you. There. Is. A. You. And. Me!" he whispered his words, his head already just hovering a centimetre above mine. "And you're not going to tell me that there isn't, 'cause you know it to!" he said, before looking down in to my eyes. I was practically near tears by this point, trying to hold them back, whilst he still whispered against my forehead.

"Admit it" he ordered, and my stomach jumped again. "Admit there is a you and me."

It took me a moment before I was even able to find the willpower to think straight, and I tilted my head upwards towards his. His eyes were boring down into mine, glowering with his Fang-like determination. I'd never seen them so dark before, so I tried to quickly clear my head, whilst trying unsuccessfully to drag my eyes away from his. But his gaze had me captured there, as I thought of the right words.

"Fang..." I began, but paused with pleading eyes. He just stared down with his stony eyes, as if to say 'just say it!' I took a deep breath and finally tore my eyes away from him to look at his chest. That made the words come a little easier. "There is a you...and me" I whispered softly, and I felt his breath again against my head.

The next thing I felt were Fangs soft lips pressing against my forehead, his arms holding onto my shoulders to keep me there. I closed my eyes slightly, just enjoying being there with him. Those words meant a lot to him, I decided. I'd have to try to get this whole 'feelings' thing under control, that way, Fang would be a lot happier of a person, and who knows, maybe he would start talking in full sentences, and even, stop being so silent?

"Thank you," I heard him whisper, then as quickly as that, I felt him leave, and cold air rushed to me, and I almost fell on my face. The corridor was empty and silent again. I rolled my eyes and put my hand to my forehead, where his presence had been last and gave a smile to myself.

Or maybe, he would be the exact same as before!

**Yay! My first Fax when they didn't have to say I love you to each other! Alrighty, well, I'm still open to ideas if you have anymore, I'll gladly still do my dedications. I have an idea for a Niggy, but it might take a long while to write up, as I'm trying to write it in Iggy's POV, and that's harder for me to write. So...please review! That little button won't bite you, much! Thanks to all those readers that are trying to stick with me!**


	6. Taking The Stress Away

**Wow, what's it been? Five months? If there's any old readers out there, thanks for sticking out my huuuuge writers block. Any new readers, hey, and enjoy! Okay, so this one goes out to you, ****Modano'sChick-09****, I was re-reading old reviews, and yours inspired me. So here we go, this chapter is the scene where Max is cutting her wrist at the beach, with a twinge of Fax! Enjoy! (I know its not that long, but I've just got back into the writing mood, and there isn't much to sya about this part!**

**Max's POV**

_I had found it - a piece of broken shell, sharp on one side_.

I quickly scooped it up. I tried to think back to the days when I had been educated in harming. Was it sideways, or up and down how I was supposed to cut? I suppose there is no actual rules to this, because you aren't supposed to do it, but whatever. I decided to work my ways side to side, and began sawing at my wrist. It wasn't like I was trying to kill myself, like the other people that do this, I just wanted the chip out.

_**'Don't do this Max'**_ the Voice warned.

You know what, know this really isn't fair. As soon as I'm trying to get rid of it, it makes commetns like that.

_'Oh yeah, Voice, okay then, so why shouldn't I do this?' Come on, thrill me!_ I snarled in my head, still cutting, but slower now. I could hear the beat of wings coming up uickly behind me, and I could also hear Nudge and Angel screeching my name, obviously alarmed by the blood.

_**'Because I told you not too. You need me, I can help you'**_ It pleaded with me '_**You could kill yourself if you're not careful!'**_

"I don't care," I whispered quietly, as sand sprayed up and I looked up quickly to see Fang's dark shadow crouched beside me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fang yelled angrily, slapping my hand to make me drop the shell. "Look where you're cutting, you'll bleed to death!" It was then that I saw how truly scared I had made him. I knew I must look a sight, blood staining the sand around us, my arm bleeding from where the shell had ripped through the thin skin on my wrist.

"Wanted the chip out," I murmured quietly whilst Fang was wrapping up my wrist tightly.

"Well, it's not coming out. "You don't get off that easy. _You_ die when _we_ die!" he said, sounding a little calmer, but I could still see the shock written across his pale face.

"..Sorry," I managed to get out brokenly, before I broke down crying.

I could count on one hand how many times I had cryed in front of my flock.

Once, when Fang and I had been sparing outside, and he had kicked his leg around to fast for me to catch, ending with me bleeding from the nose and me wondering why my eyes had started leaking. (I was only eleven and I had never cried before, so sue me!)

Another time when I though Jeb was dead, although the others didn't see this, except Fang, of course he had been there to comfort me, what with hearing me through his raptor-sensitive ears.

I felt Fang's arms wrap around me, his soft hands pressing me against his rock-hard shoulder. I felt his hand rubbing my back with soft movements, when the others joined in. When I had finally finished crying, Fang's shirt made him look like he had been out in the rain to long. I couldn't look at him as I said my apology to the others.

*

"So what was that about?" Fang asked after a few moments of silence. The kids and Iggy had left to go play in the water, whilst Fang and I kept careful watch a few meters away. I didn't need to ask what he was on about.

"I'm just, really tired. I've been running on adrenaline without a master plan. Every day it's just, 'Keep the Flock together, keep us safe', y'know? But now there are pieces of information that just aren't adding up, and it's just too much,"

"Pieces like Ari and Jeb and Anne and the Voice?" Fang asked slowly.

"Yeah,"

"So, just walk away, let's find an island and drop of the screen. All just stay away until this whole thing washes over us."

"That sounds great to me. But I'm pretty sure the younger ones want to find their parents, and know I want to find out about that company Angel was talking about. It's really hard to be the leader all the time," I admitted. I would never have normally told anyone this, but if it was just between me and Fang, I could deal.

"You don't have to do it alone, Max. We can all be here for you. _I_ can be there for you. How about you try sharing some of the responsibility. I can help to, in more ways than one," Fang trailed off suggestively.

"Oh. And what are these 'more ways than one', huh?" I asked, nudging him in the side.

"Well, I can be there for the flock, take more responsibilities with them. Help figure out a plan, so on." He paused as I nodded. "And I can also help with you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he pulled me in front of him, so I was sat facing the ocean, with Fang directly behind me. His hands dropped onto my shoulders, and began rubbing them methodologically. I sighed and let my head fall forwards.

"I can take the stress away, if only for a few minutes," he offered, one hand rubbing my neck, the other sweeping my hair over my shoulder before trailing his hand down my back to my waist.

"So I can exchange stress for a massage, can I?" I asked, my eyes closing.

"Anytime," he whispered and both of his hands came around my waist, holding me to him as he breathed down my neck. I tried to squirm away but he just laughed.

"Sorry," I suddenly said, rememebring. "About before, I mean."

I didn't expect Fang to answer as he held me to him. That was the thing about Fang, he never -

"You almost gave me a heart attack, when I saw you and all that, _blood_," he shivered, pulling me closer if it were possible.

"I'm sorry" I whispered truthfully.

"Don't do it again," he warned sternly.

"I won't," I said, as I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

**I need reviews! And in these reviews I expect ideas for new chapters! The more ideas I am given, the more creative I will feel and then I'll be able to write more, Kay?**


	7. Deepening a Kiss Filler

**Thanks for reviews! .In Max Ride 4, when it says fang '**_**deepens**_**' the kiss, we don't know what it means. So... This isn't a really 'What should have happened', it's a 'What should have been more detailed' kind of chapter. Enjoy and Review please!**

Fang's POV

"Your such..." I trailed off, searching for the right words. "...a _pain_!"

"What?!" I heard her screech as I swooped in, pressing my mouth gently to hers.

I love Max. I love her with all my heart. She's the best thing to ever happen to me, in my entire screwed up life, she's always been there, my own persoanl sunshine in this stupid gloomy world.

I felt Max try to pull away to say something. Normally, I wouldn't have stopped her, but having my mouth against hers, her lips moving unknowingly with mine, I just didn't want it to stop. I didn't want this pleasureful feeling to just disappear.

Before she managed to pull away, I pressed my lips tighter and heavier against hers. One of my hands was resting on her neck, so she couldn't pull away from me without a struggle, the other still clutching her hand in mine, clutching tighter and tighter as the feeling within me grew.

I tilted my head to deepen out kiss. Max obviously didn't know what she was doing, as her own head tilted the other way, giving me better access to her mouth. I crushed myself against her eagerly, wrapping my arms around her soft waist, as my lip ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As if in a trance, my angel's mouth opened, allowing my tongue to slip in, and began battling out with hers passionetly.

One of my hands trailed up her back, and I entwined my fingers in her luscious browny-blonde hair. I allowed my eyes to open slightly to see that Max's eyes were shut, a look on her face which made me think she had the exact same feeling about this kiss that I did. One of my hands stroked her gorgeous cheek, and I suddenly wished I hadn't.

Max's eyes darted open, and she stared at me in hsock, before pushing me off her.

"I...er....um..." she tried, but once beginning to get muddled, she jumped up, spread those gorgeous tawny wings and leapt off the dock, flying to where I could only imagine she had gone.

**Review please, and sorry it's soo short. I promise the next will be a lot longer!**


	8. Yet Another Dock Scene

**My apologies for the long wait! It's only a short one today sorry! I know I have technically already don't the dock scene kiss, but I thought of something else when I was rereading the book a few nights ago. Max tries to pull away and say something, but what would she have said had Fang allowed her to push him away? ENJOY!**

Max's POV

"You're...," he began, and I waited, heart throbbing in my throat. "Such a _pain_," he concluded.

"_What?_" I asked, just as his head swooped in and his mouth touched mine. I managed to pull back, pushing with my hands against his chest. Fang stopped kissing me, but kept his hands where they were, one of his hands holding my hand down with his, and the other on the back of my head, so I couldn't move even an inch away.

There was hardly any space between us, our foreheads almost touching, and his breath sweeping across my face with every one he exhaled. I began to feel slightly delirious, and tried to pull away again but he held me fast.

"Max, what is it?" he asked, his voice low and determined, making butterflies twirl around in my stomach.

"I'm, uh, not so sure about this...," I spoke weakly, not sure how to put what my mind was thinking into words.

"Not sure about what?" he asked, exasperated. He moved back a mere inch so he could stare properly into my eyes. "What exactly makes you unsure about this?" I don't know why, but Fang sounded angry, and I'm not entirely sure why.

"You know, _this_," I gestured with my free hand between the tow of us, and he raised an eyebrow. "We have to be responsible, think of the flock, and the people who tried to bomb us, and the school, and..." I wanted to carry on with my hefty list, but Fang's mouth blocked the rest of my words.

I tried to pull back again, but, once more, Fang grabbed onto me, not letting my face move away, kissing me with a Fang like determination.

_Oh jeez, this is Fang!_ My mind kept telling me. As he tilted his head to deepen the kiss I felt my insides turn to jelly and went totally light-headed. I managed to finally take a deep breath through my nose, and I didn't feel so dizzy anymore.

Fang must have noticed that I hadn't pushed him away straight away, as he had wrapped his arms around me, rubbing the space under my wings softly, making me shiver.

As the shiver ran through my body, and as it did, I realised that my lips were now moving without my permission, which made Fang kiss me even harder than before.

_Jesus Christ!_ My inner mind yelled and I pushed against Fang again, this time successful at getting him off me. But I had also pushed him way to hard, and managed to push him straight into the water. I gasped as Fang yelled and waited long enough to see that his head came out of the water, before running back down the dock and taking off back home.

I wasn't too far gone when I heard Fang yell a curse behind me, and him splashing his way out of the water. I turned around when I was a safe enough distance away, hidden behind a chimney of a nearby factory, and peeked at Fang.

I could just about see Fang shaking his head, getting the water out of his hair. The simple movement made my heart flutter, and I felt as if I should fly back, but knew I couldn't.

I began a slow fly back to the house, wishing my heart would allow me to fall in love with Fang.

_You already _do_ love Fang, Maximum. Everyone's just waiting for _you_ to realise it._ The Voice spoke softly and I shook my head, before flying through my window, and into bed.

**More ideas please guys, the more ideas you give me the quicker you get your chapters!**


End file.
